Love Struck
by black-rose-bethela
Summary: Sasuke is a new kid in town. Sakura enchants him...she's nice, beautiful, and has an amazing voice. They are in love...what happens when a certain someone gets in the way? REVIEWWW :D


AUTHOR'S NOTE THINGY: Ok,, so my last attempt to make a fanfic failed..

Sasuke: Told you…

Me: Hey-HEY! Do NOT make me sprinkle more happy dust on you!

Sasuke: *Glares*

Me: Hmph. Well, here's another attempt… -_-"

Sakura opened one of her eyes and immediately shut it as the sun shone through her blinds. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't because the heat of the sun was hitting her forehead. She moved a little so that she was not in the sun's stream of light. She opened her eyes and yawned. She glanced over at the clock: _6:01 am_ it read. Sakura groaned and remembered that it was Monday.

"Fantastic…Monday." She said sarcastically. She shook off her covers and walked towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower and went to get a change of clothes ready while the shower got warmer. Once in the shower; Sakura sat there for a minute, just letting the water relax her. She felt like the water could wash away and stress, worry, or anxiety…

Sakura turned off the water and tied a towel around her body. She stepped into her room and turned on the radio:

"_Haaaaapppppy VALENTINES day lovers! Don't forget to celebrate looooove today!"_

Sakura had forgotten that it was Valentines Day. She calls it: "thanks-for-reminding-me-I'm-single day". She started getting dressed (Black skinny jeans with knee high black and white converse, red t-shirt with black vest.) She brushed her long hair and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. When she was finished she put her plate in the sink and went to brush her teeth. Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she grabbed her iPhone off the charger and grabbed her backpack. She glanced at the picture of her parents in her hallway and smiled. They had died in a car accident when a drunk driver hit them 2 years ago. So now, Sakura lived by herself.

As she was walking, a car pulled up next to her. She recognized the car and smiled at the driver.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hi Sakura-chan!!! Want a ride?"

"Haha, sure." She got in the passenger seat and thanked her friend for lettin' her get a ride. Once they pulled in the parking lot, the two friends walked to their lockers which were conveniently next to eachothers. Sakura shut her locker after grabbing her books and pencil.

" *Sigh* Naruto, it's Monday…" She said with a sigh. Naruto leaned against his locker and looked at Sakura.

"Heh, tell me about it…" He said wearily. The bell rang at that moment, and the two friends waved goodbye and went their separate ways. Sakura quietly walked to History wondering if she would get any Cupid Grams from anyone. "_I doubt it…"_ She thought to herself. She walked into class and took her seat. She loved her desk because it had an empty seat next to hers which meant that she had more desk room. As always, Kakashi-sensei came about 20 minutes late.

In the middle of class, a knock was heard on the door. Kakashi paused his writing on the board and went to go answer the door. Sakura heard a murmur of two voices. Kakashi welcomed the person into the class. Sakura looked up from her notes (which were just lyrics that she had been trying to makeup for her band's new song. They still needed a guitarist.. and Sakura was happily the lead singer who played piano and guitar.)

A boy Sakura's age walked in the classroom. Sakura examined him: spiky jet-black hair wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans with blue and white Vans. He looked very dark and mysterious, like Sakura. She looked back at her song and tried to come up with a good chorus. She heard Kakashi's voice:

"Class..this is Uchiha Sasuke. He is a new student and I trust you all to welcome him here at KHS." She heard girls in the back giggling and saying how hot he was. She rolled her eyes. Kakashi pointed to the left side of Sakura's desk and told Sasuke to sit next to Sakura. Sasuke set his books down with a quiet thud. Sakura looked up and immediately looked back down. Sasuke was looking right at her with curiosity. He wondered why her hair was pink…

The rest of the class went by fast…before Sakura knew it, she had already written two songs. She jumped when the bell rang and gathered her stuff. She walked out of the classroom and halfway to her locker, she turned around. "Are you following me?" She asked Sasuke who was behind her.

"No. My locker is over here somewhere. Locker…219." He said with a deep soothing voice.

"…Oh. That's uh..that's right next to mine. Here, I'll show you where it is." Sakura said politely.

"Hn." Sasuke said. They walked in silence to their lockers. Sakura showed him his locker and opened hers, shoving her books back in and taking her new ones out. Sasuke took out his schedule and examined it. He grabbed his books for his next class. He shut his locker and turned around only to come face to face with a girl wearing glasses. She had red hair and whore shorts and a white shirt with black boots. She smirked.

"Hi…I'm Karin. Want some help? Like… a tour of the school?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"No." He said. He tried to walk to his class but the girl Karin stopped him again.

"Hmm…well, maybe you'd like to go out sometime?" She asked

"No." He said more aggressively. Karin pouted and sighed.

"Fine…but you will want me sooner or later," She said with a wink. She walked away.

Sasuke felt like gagging.

"Eh, ignore Karin..she goes after any life form..guy, OR girl." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"She better stay out of my way." Sasuke said.

"Ok.. uhh, so where are you and your family moving in to?" She asked quietly.

"My parents died. It's just me and my brother Itachi. Were moving into a house on Ooame road." He answered.

"Oh, wow. I live on Ooame. I guess were getting paired up for things a lot, huh? Seats, lockers, houses." She replied.

"Yeah… He said with no interest. They compared their schedules and realized they even had the same classes together.

At the end of the day, Sakura and Sasuke met up to walk home. Sakura noticed that Sasuke didn't talk very much. He looked kind of depressed and she asked him what was bothering him.

"It's nothing.." He said. Sakura stopped in front of him.

"I can tell something is wrong with you. I may not know you super well but I can tell when someone's bothered with something." She stated.

"It's just… ehh, nevermind." He said. Sakura stopped him again. She looked into his eyes.

"C'mon…out with it." She said. He took a breath.

"Why are you so nice to me…" He asked.

"Because you and I are alike. We both don't really give a care for the world a lot, and we have a lot in common. And I think that were gonna be good friends." She said.

"Hn." Was all he said. They were at Sasuke's house by now which was next to Sakuras.

"See you later Sasuke!" Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke walked into his house and went to his bedroom to start on his homework. After about an hour of homework, Sasuke finished it all. He then reached for his guitar which was in its case. He started strumming There For You by Flyleaf and he heard singing next door. Funny, he thought. Someone was singing the song that he was paying. It was a beautiful voice and it soothed him. He kept playing while looking out his window into Sakura's, seeing her on her bed doing homework and singing.

Sasuke was shocked that the voice came from such a girl. He stopped playing and Sakura kept on singing the song. Sakura got up and put her homework away, finally finishing it. She headed downstairs to think of what to make for dinner. She thought hard then pulled out ingredients for spaghetti. She thought for a moment and perked up a bit of the idea she had in mind. She put the ingredients down and walked to the Uchiha's house's front door. She waited a minute before seeing Sasuke open the door. Sakura smiled.

"Hi Sasuke..uhh since you and your brother are new around the neighborhood, I wanted to invite you guys to have dinner at my house. Spaghetti with garlic toast hehe.." She said shyly.

"Hold on a minute." He said before walking into the living room. Sakura heard murmurs and then Sasuke came back. "Sure, we'll come. What time should we be there." He asked.

"Uh, I'd say in about 30 minutes?" She said.

"Ok see you in a bit." He closed the door as he watched Sakura walk into her house.

Sakura was just putting out silverware when the doorbell rang. She took off her apron and opened the door with a grin on her face.

"Hey guys..glad you could come." Sakura said politely. Sasuke half grinned and nodded while an older version of him stepped in the door. Itachi took Sakura's hand and kissed it softly. Sakura blushed a bit.

"Hello, I'm Itachi." He said with a husky voice. Sakura smile and replied: "Pleased to make your acquaintance haha." She said all sat down and started eating in silence. The three started sharing childhood stories. Sasuke tingled everytime he heard Sakura's laugh. To him, it was like bells. He stole a glance at her and saw that she was smiling widely. He loved her smile. Yeah, he had just met her, but he felt happy…like she was the best friend he never had. She was nice to him and he kinda had a liking to her. Wow, the Great Uchiha…has a crush? Strange…

The three finished dinner and dessert. "Well, Sakura I have to say- that was delicious." Itachi said. Sakura smiled and said goodbye to the two brothers. After she closed the door, someone knocked on the door. Sakura rasied an eyebrow. She opened the door. It was Sasuke.

"I remembered to give something to you. And I have something to tell you…" Sasuke said. Sakura welcomed him back in and they went to the living room where they sat on the couch. "Sakura, this is my first day in this town..and it means a lot to me that you care enough to give me the time of day" Sakura was listening. She smiled. "And…this might seem ridiculous, but…I've seemed to have developed a c-crush..on you." Sakura blushed and smiled a bit wider. "Sasuke… I like you a lot too" She said. She leaned in to hug him. She was soft and caring. Sasuke hugged her back. Sasuke handed her a small box. Sakura looked up confused. "It's...for you." He said.

She opened the box and grinned. In it, was a heart pendant that had the engraving: "_Be mine?"_ on the front. Sasuke put the pendant around her neck. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura." He said. Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much…" She replied. Soon, it was time for Sasuke to go home. The two exchanged phone numbers. Sakura walked him to the door and stood up on her toes to peck him on the cheek. "Night." She said. "Night" Sasuke said with a smile.

AUTHOR'S NOT THINGYYY: Ok, so how was the first chapter? If you liked it and think I should continue on, then review. If you don't like it, tell me what changes I can make. Subscribe and Favorite:]

Sasuke: Hey…where is Sakura anyways?

Me: Hm…I dunno.

*Me and Sasuke search*

Me: Hm. Can't find her.

Sasuke: How annoying…

Me: KAY BYE GUYS! REMEMBER: REVIEWW!!! :D

Beth-Chan ~ out


End file.
